My Only Desire
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah matahari yang menariknya keluar dari kegelapan. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Namun, bagaimana Baekhyun memandangnya? Bagi pemuda itu, barangkali Chanyeol tak lebih dari sekedar anjing penjaga. Apakah memang mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk memiliki tuannya?- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun -FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.9 :** **Marvin Gaye** **-** **Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor**

" _ **And when you leave me alone. I'm like a stray without a home. I'm like a dog without a bone. I just want you for my own. I got to have you babe"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **My Only Desire** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Angst, Hurt** **/** **Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" _And when you leave me alone_

 _I'm like a stray without a home_

 _I'm like a dog without a bone_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _I got to have you babe"_

.

.

.

 **My Only Desire**

Usianya dua belas tahun saat seorang pria berpenampilan kelimis dengan setelan jas mahal dan sebuah mobil hitam berkelas itu muncul di hadapannya. Kedatangan orang itu di perumahan kumuh ini saja sudah jadi keanehan yang otomatis menyedot perhatian seluruh warga desa. Apalagi saat pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu berjalan ke arahnya, mengatakan seseorang telah mencarinya, dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dalam sekejap, dapat dipastikan semua penduduk desa menganggap ia telah membuat masalah kriminal yang serius, hingga seseorang akhirnya mengambil tindakan untuk menghukumnya. Oleh sebab itu, tak ada dari penduduk desa yang berusaha bertanya atau melindunginya. Tak ada yang berusaha mencegah pria misterius ini untuk membawanya. Tak ada yang peduli dan sudi bersusah payah untuk membela atau menahannya. Bahkan sangat mungkin dalam hati mereka tengah bersorak.

Menatap tajam pria asing itu, ia sempat berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Pikiran naif untuk membandingkan kecepatan lari kaki-kaki kurusnya dengan putaran roda mesin. Akan tetapi, pikiran itu hanya menjadi pikiran sambil lalu yang dibawa hembus angin musim dingin. Barangkali perutnya yang teramat perih karena tak dimasuki makanan selama beberapa hari membuatnya sadar ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Sorot matanya kosong bak orang mati saat tubuh cungkringnya berjalan mengikuti Si Pria Asing. Ember berisi air yang tadi diambilkannya untuk Yoon-ahjumma tergeletak begitu saja. Terguling, menumpahkan likuid bening yang segera menjadi keruh karena tercampur tanah kasar.

Keheningan adalah yang mengiringi kepergiannya; tak ada perpisahan sedih, tak ada kata-kata pengantar mengharukan, tak ada pesan-pesan penyemangat.

Keheningan adalah juga yang menemaninya selama perjalanan di dalam mobil; tak ada penjelasan, karena toh ia memang tak bertanya. Bagai seorang terdakwa yang tahu diri hanya menanti detik-detik hukuman matinya dilaksanakan. Sel kelabu otaknya hanya berputar malas, memunculkan pilihan-pilihan, kesalahannya yang mana yang akan dibeberkan sebagai alasan pemberian hukumannya ini.

Barangkali kesalahan atas dilahirkannya ia ke dunia ini?

 _Ha!_

Keheningan juga lah yang menyambutnya saat tiba di tempat tujuan. Kesenyapan mencekam yang disodorkan sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional Korea dengan perabotan yang mengkilap.

Terlepas dari keacuhan, ketidakpedulian, dan kepasrahannya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kerutan bingung saat yang menyambutnya di dalam ruang utama itu adalah seorang bocah. Seorang bocah laki-laki seumurannya dengan iris kecil, wajah mulus bagai manekin tanpa cacat, dan postur ramping dengan surai kecoklatan.

 _Apakah anak ini yang telah mencarinya dan ingin bertemu dengannya?_

Jelas, ia ingin bertanya. Namun, pria bersetelan jas hitam yang mengantarnya kemari telah meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkannya hanya bersama anak berparas manis itu. Yang mengenakan setelan kemeja formal berbahan bagus; bahkan mungkin lebih berkelas dibandingkan pria tadi. Yang bergerak elegan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arahnya—dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke atas.

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol. Selamat datang di Kediaman Keluarga Byun. Mulai saat ini kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Byun, dan aku, Byun Baekhyun yang akan membimbingmu." Demikian anak itu berujar sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Sebuah senyum manis yang amat sempurna—

—namun tak mencapai matanya. Karena sepasang manik hitam itu hanya menatap kosong tanpa cahaya.

.

.

.

Membimbing, adalah kata yang terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan peran Baekhyun dalam hidupnya sejak saat itu. Anak lelaki berparas manis layaknya boneka itu bukan hanya membimbing, tapi mengajarinya, melatihnya, dan mengawasinya. Ia bukan hanya dikenalkan pada silsilah keluarga Byun sejak zaman dahulu kala, tapi dituntut untuk menghafal perangai dan kebiasaan tiap-tiap anggota keluarga besar Byun yang masih hidup. Ia bukan hanya diajarkan materi-materi sekolah yang tertinggal, tapi juga dilatih untuk bersikap seperti selayaknya tuan muda sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini di Desa Kumuh Guryong.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

Selama sepuluh tahun, kehidupannya kini dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Banyaknya hal yang harus ia pelajari menyebabkannya tak pernah lepas dari keberadaan Baekhyun. Nyaris 24/7 lelaki bersorot mata tanpa emosi itu bersamanya. Membuatnya menyadari hal-hal detil di luar apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui. Membuatnya begitu terbiasa dengan presensi lelaki bak manekin itu, hingga pemikiran untuk tidak bersama Baekhyun tak pernah melintas di benaknya.

Saat tindak-tanduknya telah dipandang cukup pantas mewakili keluarga Byun yang terhormat, saat otaknya telah teruji cukup untuk mengikuti kelas umum tanpa mempermalukan nama Byun, saat Baekhyun dirasa tak lagi perlu mengawasinya, ia tetap tak meninggalkan sisi Baekhyun. Keberadaannya kini bagai bayangan yang selalu mengikuti ke manapun Baekhyun pergi. Bayangan yang menjulang tinggi, bagai ingin menghalau apapun yang berusaha mendekat.

Di bawah alam sadarnya, ia tahu ia telah memiliki ketergantungan yang tidak wajar terhadap lelaki itu. Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya secara otomatis telah terprogram untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Bahkan saat anak itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika sekalipun. Bahkan saat bidang yang dipilih adalah matematika murni yang sebenarnya ia benci sekalipun. Ia, Chanyeol, tetap mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Posesi….

….Obsesi….

….Afeksi.

Itu adalah hal lain yang ia ketahui dimilikinya terhadap Baekhyun.

Dirinya saat bocah hanya memahami bahwa lelaki itu berparas seperti boneka manekin. Mulus. Halus. Tanpa cacat. Seiring meningkatnya kebersamaan mereka, ia mulai menyadari betapa indahnya helai bulu mata Baekhyun, atau betapa merahnya bibir mungil yang terlatih menyunggingkan senyum simetris itu. Ia pun mulai menyadari, betapa kecil dan kurusnya Baekhyun dibandingkan postur jangkungnya.

Hal lain yang ia sadari kemudian adalah suhu tubuh. Meski tampak seperti manekin atau robot humanoid, Baekhyun terasa hangat dalam pelukannya. Bahkan meski lelaki itu tak pernah membalas rangkulannya, ia mengalami candu untuk selalu melingkarkan lengan di tubuh mungil itu.

Hormon, adalah dalih yang ia berikan saat kontak fisik yang dilakukannya bergerak lebih jauh. Dengan argumentasi ia perlu mempelajarinya agar tidak tertinggal dari pengetahuan remaja seusianya, ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun membiarkannya melakukan beberapa hal. Mengisinya dengan informasi; betapa lembutnya bibir mungil itu, betapa hangatnya rongga mulut yang dijelajahinya itu.

Bila cermin diletakkan di hadapannya, ia yakin bening coklatnya akan memantulkan sorot gairah. Obsesi untuk merasakan seutuhnya. Obsesi untuk mengklaim sepenuhnya.

Namun, yang selalu direkam lensa optiknya tak pernah gairah senada. Kosong. Biner hitam yang balas menatapnya itu tetap kosong tanpa dasar. Bila seluruh kontak kulit ia lepaskan, sosok itu selalu bergeming, sama sekali tak ada tendensi untuk melakukan kontak balasan. Tetap diam, tak bergerak. Selayaknya boneka. Membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan kemanusiaan yang dimilikinya.

Hanya saat bibir kemerahan itu membuka dan melontarkan tanya, "Sudah selesai?" lah ia akan kembali diyakinkan bahwa dirinya bukan baru saja melakukannya dengan benda mati.

 _Atau…. Benarkah demikian?_

.

.

.

Namun bagaimanapun, afeksi, obsesi, dan posesi itu tak pernah luntur. Bila tidak dikatakan semakin hari semakin kuat. Bagai ada keinginan baru yang bertunas di relung hatinya. Sebuah harapan yang diam-diam dibisikkannya sepanjang waktu.

 _Agar suatu hari, asa yang dimilikinya ini akan berbalas._

 _Agar suatu hari, manekin tanpa hati itu dapat menemukan jiwanya._

.

.

.

Universitas Exo tampak ramai seperti biasanya di sore hari musim gugur itu. Kegiatan akademis telah kembali dimulai sejak dua minggu lalu, menjadikan kawasan kampus kembali dipenuhi mahasiswa setelah libur musim panas berakhir. Mereka yang tidak memiliki jadwal kelas tampak mengisi area taman yang tersebar di kampus luas ini dengan beragam aktivitas. Berkumpul mendiskusikan tugas kelompok, menguji coba alat peraga, jogging sore, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan santai.

Seperti yang tengah dilakukan sepasang muda-mudi dengan ras Asia ini.

"Apakah Anda sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Korea untuk menemui Saya, Ahyeon- _ssi_?" Terdengar Sang Pemuda bertanya dengan seulas senyum di paras manisnya.

Sang Gadis, dengan rambut ikal dicat _burgundy_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tersipu. "Ah, tidak demikian. Saya berencana mengikuti seminar energi terbarukan yang diadakan di sini. Sudah lama saya mengagumi Profesor Haywood dan sangat ingin belajar langsung dari Beliau."

"Begitukah? Bila demikian, Saya akan memastikan untuk meraih nobel seperti Beliau agar Anda mau sengaja menemui Saya, lain waktu."

Terkejut dengan kalimat pemuda di sampingnya, gadis yang mengenakan _blouse_ terusan berwarna putih itu tertawa gugup. "Ahahaha… tak perlu seperti itu, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Ia harus menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah dirinya melepas obrolan kaku ini dan membeberkan saja alasan sebenarnya ia datang jauh-jauh ke Amerika. Tentu saja seminar mengenai energi terbarukan itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat. _Siapa sudi jauh-jauh lintas benua hanya untuk menemui kakek tua yang sudah keriput?_ Sekuat tenaga Ahyeon mengalihkan matanya yang mengenakan lensa kontak abu-abu dari paras rupawan Sang Pemuda.

Bagai tak menyadari pertentangan batin gadis di sebelahnya, pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum lembut. "Tahun depan Anda akan melanjutkan kuliah, ini memang kesempatan baik untuk Anda mengenal calon universitas yang Anda inginkan. Saya bisa mengantar Anda berkeliling dan memperkenalkan kampus ini bila Anda berkenan," tawarnya.

Ahyeon tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan senyum sumringahnya mendengar tawaran itu. Binar senang di bola matanya mengkhianati gestur gadis elegan yang sedari tadi diperankannya. Tapi, ia tidak begitu peduli lagi akan hal itu, karena rencananya berhasil. _Byun Baekhyun bersedia menemaninya!_ Berikutnya, ia hanya perlu mengarahkan agar setelah pengenalan kampus ini, mereka mampir untuk makan malam bersama dan—

Apapun yang tengah direncanakan Ahyeon terputus begitu saja saat tiba-tiba ia terkena semprotan air dari sisi kanannya. Bukan hanya air keran biasa. Entah dari mana sumbernya, yang menyemprot ke arahnya adalah air berwarna kehitaman dengan padatan-padatan halus seperti lumpur.

Sontak saja jeritan panik terdengar dari mulut gadis itu. Membeku di tempatnya berdiri, putri tunggal keluarga Yoon ini menatap tak percaya pada sekujur tubuhnya yang basah dan kotor. Bahkan sangat mungkin wajah berpoles _make-up_ nya pun sudah tidak karuan saat ini.

Baekhyun, yang berdiri di sisi kiri gadis itu, hanya menghembuskan napas pendek. Menilik kondisinya yang secara ajaib sama sekali tidak terkena setetes pun cipratan cairan hitam itu, Baekhyun yakin semprotan tersebut bukan suatu kecelakaan. Melainkan sebuah kesengajaan. Atas rencana yang disusun dengan sangat apik. Dengan perhitungan dan pelaksanaan yang amat presisi.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun menyayangkan, seandainya saja anak itu menggunakan kemampuannya ini untuk hal yang lebih menguntungkan. Seperti, perlombaan ilmiah antar negara bagian, misalnya.

Jelas, ia harus mengajak anak itu bicara setelah ini. Kejadian semacam ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Bukan sekali dua kali terjadi, bahkan. Semakin lama, tindakan yang diambil anak itu semakin serius. Semakin menambah masalah.

Namun, untuk sekarang, ia masih harus mengurus Nona Muda Yoon yang seperti telah meninggalkan dunia ini akibat syok.

"Ahyeon-ssi, Anda bisa membersihkan diri di—"

"Jangan lihat wajahku!" Gadis itu memotong kalimat Baekhyun dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup wajah.

"Anda bisa menggunakan sapu tangan Saya untuk—"

"JANGAN LIHAT!" Ahyeon menjerit histeris.

Tanpa melihat pun Baekhyun tahu gadis itu sudah mulai menangis. Dan ia yakin ini akan jadi kali terakhir Nona Muda Yoon berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Untuk itu, ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot memasang senyum ramah palsu di paras manisnya. Pemilik kristal sekelam malam itu hanya diam menonton gadis itu meratapi diri sambil tersedu-sedu sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan gumaman "Memalukan! Memalukan!" yang menyedihkan.

"Biar Saya panggilkan taksi." Sempat Baekhyun berseru sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik keramaian orang yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Bagaimanapun, Keluarga Yoon adalah mitra kerja yang cukup menguntungkan dalam bisnis Keluarga Byun. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun dengan segera menghubungi wali gadis itu di Amerika ini dan menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sedikitpun kesalahpahaman terjadi dan merugikan keluarganya. Biarkan saja gadis itu menanggung malu bahkan di hadapan keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli.

Yang perlu diurusnya hanyalah jangan sampai mereka tahu siapa pelaku dari insiden ini.

"Kekanakan sekali, Chanyeol." Putra tunggal keluarga utama Byun itu berujar tanpa memandang ke manapun. Tahu pasti lelaki yang secara hukum telah menjadi sepupunya itu tengah bersembunyi di antara pepohonan dan menyaksikan kejadian barusan dengan puas. Dugaan yang segera dikonfirmasi kebenarannya dengan tawa terbahak yang terdengar dari atas salah satu dahan pohon.

"Kau lihat ekspresinya?" Suara rendah Chanyeol mengudara dengan tawa geli yang tak kunjung reda. Lelaki itu memukul-mukul pahanya dan berpegangan erat pada dahan agar tidak terjatuh gara-gara kelewat semangat.

Menatap tanpa emosi saudaranya yang masih tertawa girang di atas pohon, Baekhyun hanya berujar dingin. "Itu bukan tindakan yang layak dilakukan seorang Byun. Kau mempermalukan nama keluarga, Chanyeol."

Tawa Chanyeol terhenti, meski seringai lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia melompat turun dan berjalan menghampiri sepupunya hingga tubuh mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. "Kau tidak akan melaporkanku," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Tidak? Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun mengerling Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak akan ragu menjualmu pada Keluarga Yoon."

Chanyeol tersenyum culas. "Mungkin begitu. Tapi kau akan ragu mengakui pada kakek bahwa kau gagal mengawasiku."

Sebuah tawa tanpa nada kemudian terdengar dari kerongkongan Baekhyun. Sepasang iris hitam tanpa cahaya mengunci biner coklat Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedingin es. "Menurutmu kakek akan lebih mempercayaimu daripada aku? Jangan memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, _Park Chanyeol._ "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Pada waktu bersamaan, mahasiswa-mahasiswa dari jurusan sastra baru saja menyelesaikan kelas mereka dan berhamburan dari ruang auditorium yang terletak di depan taman tempat dua pemuda ini berada. Di sisi lain, mahasiswa-mahasiswa jurusan mesin yang baru selesai menguji coba alat peraga mereka di danau kampus pun tengah berjalan memasuki area taman tersebut.

Meningkatnya jumlah manusia dalam waktu singkat menyebabkan area itu dipenuhi dengung bising dari beragam obrolan. Di tengah keramaian itu, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga lelaki bertubuh mungil itu kembali menghadapnya. Sebelum penerus keluarga Byun itu melancarkan pertanyaan, Chanyeol menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan menautkan bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan atensi sejumlah orang di sekitarnya, Chanyeol berniat melangkah lebih jauh. Akan tetapi, sebelum lengan panjangnya mengunci tubuh Baekhyun lebih kuat, lelaki yang lebih pendek itu mendorongnya keras-keras. Seketika memutus kontak tubuh mereka hingga Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Walau begitu, Chanyeol masih sempat menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. Menatap puas pada apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Irisnya terpaku pada bibir kemerahan Baekhyun, dengan sengaja mengabaikan sepasang iris hitam yang menyorot dingin.

"Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk tindakan seperti itu, Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun tetap terdengar tenang saat mengatakan hal ini. Nada monoton tanpa emosi yang begitu dibencinya.

"Mengapa tidak? Ini Amerika. Hubungan gay mendapat pengakuan di sini." Dengan nada mencemooh, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya. Tahu pasti bahwa yang teramat dikhawatirkan pemuda Byun itu bukanlah soal bagaimana warga Amerika melihat mereka, melainkan rumor yang akan segera sampai ke telinga anggota keluarga mereka. Keluarga bangsawan Korea yang kolot, yeah.

"Kau telah mempermalukan nama keluarga Byun, _Park Chanyeol_. Tindakanmu ini telah menurunkan harga dirimu lebih rendah daripada binatang."

Meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kembali mendekat hingga kedua mata mereka saling mengunci. Dengan ujung hidung nyaris beradu satu sama lain, Chanyeol menggeram dari balik gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Apa kau paham apa alasanku melakukan _**ini**_?"

"Kau terlalu menuruti tuntutan hormonmu dan tidak—"

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. _Kau_ _milikku_!" Chanyeol memotong kuliah singkat Baekhyun dengan geraman lain.

Ledakan tawa adalah respon yang didapat pemuda jangkung itu atas kalimatnya. Dengan sorot mata hitamnya yang hampa, Baekhyun menertawainya keras-keras.

"Apa selain kehilangan harga diri, sekarang kau juga kehilangan akal sehat?" cibirnya. "Beritahu aku, Chanyeol- _ah_. Mengapa aku, Byun Baekhyun, harus dimiliki oleh anjing liar yang terbiasa hidup di gorong-gorong sepertimu? Hm?"

Sama sekali tak menyangka mendapat respon seperti itu dari lelaki yang diikuti dan diturutinya selama sepuluh tahun, Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun mengendur. Perlahan, jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar. Seiring perkataan Baekhyun yang berlanjut terurai dari bibir tipisnya.

"Apa keuntungan yang kudapat dengan menjadi milikmu? Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Park Chanyeol. Kakek memungutmu hanya karena perjanjiannya dengan kakekmu bertahun silam. Perjanjian bodoh." Baekhyun mencemooh sebelum irisnya kembali menatap biner kembar berwarna coklat. "Tak pernah jadi keinginanku untuk bersamamu, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku hanya menuruti perintah Kakek."

Melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam suara lebih rendah seperti gumaman untuk diri sendiri, sebuah kerutan tampak di kening Baekhyun. "Seharusnya memang dari awal aku pasang tali leher yang kuat untukmu agar kau tidak lupa diri seperti ini. Terlalu longgar aku memberimu kebebasan. Terlalu banyak yang kubiarkan kau lakukan terhadapku. Tindakan-tindakan menjijikkan binatang jalang." Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun bergidik dengan ingatan di kepalanya.

Iris hitam itu kemudian terangkat. Paras manisnya diliputi ketenangan mutlak tanpa emosi. "Singkirkan delusi tidak berguna itu. Kau sudah sadar posisimu, kan, Chanyeol?" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tertunduk di posisinya berdiri.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan awal mereka, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memang berbeda. Status sosial mereka kala itu jelas berbeda jauh, ya. Namun, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda pada diri Baekhyun sendiri. Bukan saja wajah manisnya yang seperti boneka, perkataan serta sikapnya kaku tak ubahnya seperti robot yang terprogram. Pandangannya pun kosong dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak natural, persis manekin tanpa jiwa. Berkali-kali, Chanyeol mempertanyakan, apakah Baekhyun seorang manusia sepertinya. Tak jarang Chanyeol sungguh percaya, di balik pakaiannya, Byun Baekhyun tidak memiliki darah dan daging. Mungkin seperangkat kabel rumit dan mesin? Atau mungkin kapas dan busa sihir?

Manusia yang memiliki kesempurnaan wajah layaknya patung hidup memang banyak ditemukan. Namun, pada Baekhyun, kasusnya berbeda. Karena anak itu bahkan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat tubuhnya terluka dan mengucurkan darah. Garis wajah mulusnya pun tak mewakili emosi apapun saat perubahan suhu ekstrim terjadi. Bahkan saat ia terkena demam tinggi sekalipun, parasnya tetap tak berubah. Seolah ia telah mati di dalam sana. Atau memang, ada yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Walau demikian, sosok itulah yang telah menariknya keluar dari kegelapan. Terlepas dari bagaimana Baekhyun bersikap, ia telah memberinya alasan untuk hidup. Di dunianya yang sepi, hampa, tanpa tujuan, keberadaan Baekhyun bagaikan matahari yang meneranginya, menunjukkannya jalan ke mana ia harus melangkah. Barangkali Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan ini secara gamblang, namun ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan menuruti apapun yang diperintahkannya. Dan memang seperti itulah yang ia lakukan hingga saat ini.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia telah terjatuh begitu dalam. Tersedot oleh sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Membuatnya buta dan tak mampu melihat apapun selain Sang Mentari. Membuatnya serakah menginginkan matahari itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya lupa bahwa matahari itu terlalu besar untuk dimilikinya. Membuatnya lupa bahwa Sang Mentari tak pernah membutuhkannya. Bahwa Sang Mentari takkan pernah menunggu untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang berjalan semakin jauh, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya.

Mataharinya telah pergi. Menghempaskannya kembali pada kegelapan tanpa dasar.

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _Heh!_

Seolah-olah Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

"Woah, woah, woah. Lihat itu! Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal semacam ini akan tiba. Selama ini kukira Chanyeol takkan pernah bisa lepas darimu?"

Dalam perjalanan mereka dari kelas algoritma yang baru saja selesai, Baekhyun melirik Daniel yang berseru tiba-tiba. Pemuda kelahiran Ohio itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah taman, tempat di mana orang-orang berlalu-lalang dari dan menuju gerbang depan, untuk menjawab sorot bertanya Baekhyun.

Mengerling malas ke arah keramaian, sepasang iris hitam Baekhyun memantulkan sosok yang dimaksud Daniel. Di antara orang-orang itu, sosok jangkung Chanyeol terlihat cukup mencolok dengan dua orang gadis menempel rapat dalam rangkulannya. Gadis-gadis Amerika yang mengenakan pakaian kelewat minim untuk digunakan di musim dingin itu bergelayut manja dan terkikik-kikik sepanjang langkah mereka di samping Chanyeol.

Daniel bersiul nyaring. "Kukira Chanyeol tidak tertarik pada apapun selain kau, Baekhyun. Seandainya aku tahu ia senang bermain-main juga, harusnya aku ajak saja dia dari dulu."

Mengabaikan kalimat Daniel, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Kau tidak mau ikut? Anjing penjagamu saja sedang bersenang-senang?!" Daniel menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hal semacam itu tidak memberi keuntungan apapun bagiku," sahut putra tunggal Byun ini acuh. "Kalau kau sudah tertular penyakit, jauh-jauh dariku, Dan," imbuhnya kemudian.

"F*ck you, Baek!" Daniel terbahak sebelum berlari menghampiri teman-teman _hangout-_ nya.

Setelah Daniel pergi, Baekhyun kembali berhenti dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang iris hitam itu merekam gerak-gerik mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lebih lama dari yang ia niatkan.

Sebelum ia berbalik di tikungan lorong dengan dengusan sebal.

.

.

.

Supermarket kota cukup ramai sore itu, meski tidak terlalu padat. Mendorong troli-nya ke _counter_ sabun dan _shampoo_ secara perlahan, Baekhyun memilah merk _shampoo_ yang dijejerkan. Satu botol dengan aroma stroberi telah ada dalam keranjang dan pemuda ini tengah menimang dua botol lain dengan aroma berbeda.

"Mint atau chamomile? Mana yang lebih kau suka, Chan—"

Refleks berujar dan mendapati tak ada siapapun di sisinya, Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dengan kerutan samar di dahi. Ia lupa, Chanyeol sudak tidak lagi mengikuti ke manapun ia pergi sejak….seminggu yang lalu?

Mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, pemuda beriris kecil ini memasukkan dua botol di tangannya ke dalam troli dan meninggalkan _counter_ tersebut. Mengacuhkan lirikan beberapa orang yang sempat mendengar kalimat terputusnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang. Silakan. Apakah Anda memiliki kartu anggota?"

Baekhyun menjawab sapaan gadis yang berdiri di meja kasir itu dengan sodoran kartu. "Satu vanilla _latte_ dan satu _iced white chocolate mocha_ ," ujarnya.

"Vanilla _latte_ dan _iced white chocolate mocha_ , semuanya menjadi—"

Setelah melakukan transaksi dan menerima nomor antrian, Baekhyun menunggu di dekat _counter_ pengambilan. Tak lama, pelayan _coffee shop_ tersebut memanggil nomor antriannya. "Vanilla _latte_ dan _iced white chocolate mocha_?" ujar pelayan itu, mengkonfirmasi sembari menyodorkan dua _cup_ kopi ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Mengangguk singkat sebagai formalitas, jemari ramping pemuda Byun ini meraih kedua _cup_ dan mengulurkan salah satunya ke samping. Namun, tak ada yang meraih _cup_ yang disodorkan itu. Yang ada di sampingnya adalah seorang pria awal tiga puluhan yang justru menatapnya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun tertegun.

Iris hitamnya beredar, mencari postur tinggi yang sebagian otaknya telah ketahui memang tak ada di sana.

Menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur, pemuda ini mendesah dan berjalan keluar kafe.

 _Ini menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu? Mengapa ia lagi-lagi lupa bahwa Chanyeol tak bersamanya?_

.

.

.

Hujan menyambutnya saat melangkah keluar kafe. Tetes-tetes besar air yang saling berkejaran menuju tanah mengaburkan jalanan. Nyaris tak ada yang berkeliaran di tengah hujan deras ini. Selain mereka yang terlindung atap mobil atau petugas jalan dalam balutan jas hujan.

Menengadah menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan kelabu, Baekhyun mendapati kelebatan memori melintas di benaknya.

" _Hujan tak akan menyakitiku," ujarnya kala itu saat Chanyeol menyampirkan jaket ke atas kepalanya._

" _Yeah, yeah. Tapi akan membuatmu basah. Tunggulah di sini selama kucarikan taksi."_

Menatap rapatnya hujan yang membentuk tirai buram, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dari bawah atap kafe yang menaunginya. Percikan air yang kasar dengan cepat menampar telapak tangannya, meninggalkan genangan air kecil.

"Lihat, hujan sama sekali tak menyakitiku," gumamnya perlahan.

 _Tak ada yang bisa menyakitinya._

 _Tidak hujan. Tidak juga—_

Berjalan keluar dari lindungan atap, pemuda berparas manis ini menentang derasnya hujan. Bulir-bulir air dengan cepat membasahi pakaiannya. Menembus kulitnya dalam tetes dingin yang membuat beku.

Namun toh, ia tak merasakan apapun. Maka ia terus berjalan. Meniti trotoar dengan dua _cup_ kopi di tangan.

Ia mendekap satu _cup_ miliknya di dekat dada. Sementara satu _cup_ lain dimiringkannya hingga isinya tumpah, mengalir membentuk jejak aliran coklat di sepanjang langkahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, deru mobil yang membawa cipratan lumpur dan mengotori pakaiannya membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah. Melirik tajam dan mencatat baik-baik plat nomor mobil murahan itu, benaknya justru malah menampilkan memori lain. Memori bentakan kasar dari pemilik suara _bass_ yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Sumpah serapah penuh kemarahan yang akan selalu ditegurnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Mengerling jalanan sekitarnya yang lengang, Baekhyun menyadari bentakan marah yang mengutuk mobil kurang ajar itu tidak akan dapat didengarnya kali ini.

 _Ataukah, memang tak akan pernah didengarnya lagi?_

Kembali melanjutkan langkah dan menumpahkan _iced white chocolate mocha_ di jalanan, desah panjang lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Sejak kapan ia jadi begitu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya? Sejak kapan sel-sel kelabu otaknya jadi dipenuhi oleh memori akan tindakan Chanyeol? Sejak kapan ia jadi terpengaruh dengan keberadaan atau ketidakberadaan orang lain dalam hidupnya?

Pemuda bersurai coklat ini kembali menghentikan langkah saat _cup_ berisi _iced mocha_ -nya habis.

" _Kau masih haus? Satu cup kopi tidak cukup untukmu?"_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli setelah menyeruput kopi milik Baekhyun kala itu._

" _Kau seperti unta. Meminum kopi terlalu banyak tidak baik untuk jantung—"_

Ganti mendekap _cup_ kosong di dekat dada, Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan aliran _vanilla latte_ di belakang langkahnya.

.

.

.

Suara televisi terdengar cukup nyaring memenuhi apartemen mahal itu. Adegan drama yang ditayangkan saluran tv internasional itu tak mendapat respon selayaknya, karena satu-satunya pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapan benda elektronik itu hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan konflik emosional yang ditawarkan pihak produksi.

Baekhyun mengerjap malas di atas sofanya. Berbaris-baris kritikan telah terbentuk di benaknya selama menyaksikan tayangan televisi itu. Malam sudah larut, namun rambutnya masih basah. Tak ada handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya untuk mengeringkan helai-helai coklat itu. Tak juga tampak pengering rambut di atas meja di dekatnya.

Selama ini, selalu ada pelayan yang akan mengeringkan rambutnya. Memperlakukan helai kecoklatannya dengan hati-hati, hingga memijat kepalanya sampai ia tertidur. Tahun-tahun ke belakang, tugas itu diambil alih oleh Chanyeol. Yang akan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuan pemuda tinggi itu setiap kali mereka selesai mandi. Yang akan memastikan rambutnya benar-benar kering sebelum lengan panjang itu memeluknya sampai ia tertidur.

Selama ini selalu ada yang mengurusnya.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus meminta satu pelayannya untuk tinggal di sini mulai besok.

Suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu yang terbuka, otomatis membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Iris hitamnya sempat melirik jam dinding sebelum menyambut _saudaranya_ itu dengan pertanyaan—ia perlu memastikan pemuda itu tidak membuat masalah dan mempermalukan nama Byun.

Akan tetapi, pemuda ini menahan kalimatnya saat melihat seorang wanita turut masuk bersama Chanyeol.

Lebih tepatnya, pemuda jangkung itu terdorong masuk oleh seorang wanita yang menautkan bibirnya dalam ciuman panas. Keduanya seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun hingga punggung lebar Chanyeol membentur tembok yang membatasi area pintu masuk dengan ruang tv. Wanita pirang itu terkikik saat Chanyeol mengerang dan memutus ciuman penuh napsu layaknya binatang dalam masa kawin itu.

"Oh."

Perempuan dengan _make_ - _up_ yang mulai tak karuan itu berseru terkejut saat matanya bersirobok dengan iris hitam Baekhyun.

Pada saat itu, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau sudah pulang, Baekkie- _ah_. Kukira kau ada janji dengan Emily?"

Baekhyun tak menyahuti kalimat pemuda itu. Irisnya hanya menatap dingin seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura terkejut mendapatinya ada di rumah. Jelas saja mereka sama-sama tahu Baekhyun tak memiliki janji apapun malam itu. Tidak pula ada seseorang bernama Emily dalam lingkar orang-orang yang mereka ketahui.

Menatap tajam _saudaranya_ , Baekhyun berusaha menebak apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol. _Apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu dengan membawa binatang jalang ke apartemen mereka? Binatang rendahan tanpa otak—_

"Haruskah kita cari tempat lain?" Wanita itu bertanya, kedua tangannya masih menempel lekat pada dada Chanyeol yang bersandar malas di tembok.

"Di sini saja, dia tidak akan keberatan. Bukan begitu, Baekhyun?" sahut Chanyeol masih dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Aku akan berusaha memelankan suaraku," imbuh wanita itu pada Baekhyun sambil mengerjap genit.

Suara berat Chanyeol memperdengarkan tawa ringan. "Tak perlu. Tak perlu pedulikan dia. Kau bisa menjerit sekeras mungkin." Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Chanyeol dengan suara berat menggoda sambil mencondongkan tubuh di dekat telinga gadisnya.

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun mengucapkan pendapatnya, kedua orang itu menghilang ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Sebelum pintu kayu itu menutup, Baekhyun bisa mendengar derai tawa yang menjijikkan dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Gara-gara hujan. Ya. Baekhyun yakin kehujanan di tengah musim dingin telah mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Membuat kepalanya pening, pandangannya buram, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ya, pasti begitu.

Meski demikian, pemuda beriris kecil ini mengerutkan alis bingung. Ada respon tubuhnya yang tidak ia pahami gara-gara kehujanan ini. Pelipisnya basah—mungkin ia berkeringat dingin akibat demam, ujung jarinya gemetar—mungkin antibody tubuhnya sedang kewalahan bekerja, ulu hatinya sakit dan terasa sesak—ini yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan mengapa.

 _Gelisah? Tak tenang?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun sepertinya merasa tidak tenang?_

Memperbesar kembali volume televisi di hadapannya, pemuda ini berhipotesa barangkali sel-sel neuronnya memberi respon buruk akibat suara-suara layaknya binatang jalang yang terdengar dari kamar depan sana. Suara-suara mengerikan yang masih saja mencapai telinganya di tengah bising baku tembak dari _movie_ yang ditayangkan saluran tv.

Berpikir barangkali ia perlu meminum obat demam sebelum kerusakan tubuhnya semakin menyebar, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa. Dapur merupakan lokasi yang seharusnya ia tuju, tempat di mana kotak obat-obatan disimpan. Ke sana jualah Baekhyun yakin otaknya memberi perintah. Itu sebabnya, pemuda ini tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa tubuhnya justru bergerak mendekati kamar Chanyeol.

Kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan untuk sekali ini saja Baekhyun tidak ingin menganalisa apa dan kenapa. Pun pikirannya berkabut, membuatnya enggan menganalisa kebenaran dan kelogisan tindakannya. Bahkan ia tak ingin mendengarkan suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang selama ini menjaga dan mengawasinya agar selalu bertindak memenuhi ekspektasi kelayakan seorang putra penerus keluarga Byun.

Untuk sekali ini, Baekhyun seolah mengesampingkan itu semua dan mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol hingga terbuka. Mengagetkan sepasang muda-mudi yang nyaris tak berbusana di atas ranjang.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat memberi respon atas intrusi tiba-tiba ini, Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sang Gadis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda bertubuh mungil ini menyeret perempuan itu melintasi ruangan hingga pintu masuk apartemen dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di lorong luar.

Barangkali terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun, perempuan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terbengong-bengong di depan pintu. Barangkali belum sepenuhnya sadar bahwa posisinya berbaring saat ini bukanlah ranjang Chanyeol melainkan lantai dingin. Bahkan hingga Baekhyun menghilang ke dalam rumah dan kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang tadi ditanggalkannya dan kini dilemparkan ke wajahnya, wanita ini masih belum menemukan suaranya. Kedua irisnya melebar, menatap nyaris tak berkedip wajah manis pemuda Asia yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dan mendesiskan, "Dia milikku!" sebelum membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

Kebingungan gadis itu barangkali tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang melangkah ragu keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda yang telah mengenakan kembali pakaiannya itu berdiri gugup sekian meter di belakang Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di dekat pintu masuk. Demi kejayaan Republik Korea, tindakan Baekhyun yang berlangsung cepat ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Chanyeol.

Memang benar ia sengaja mengajak Fenella—gadis yang baru saja dilempar keluar oleh Baekhyun itu—untuk melaksanakan urusan mereka di apartemennya agar Baekhyun mengetahui tindakannya. Bagai orang bodoh, Chanyeol ingin bertaruh mengenai respon lelaki itu. _Akankah Baekhyun peduli? Akankah Baekhyun memarahinya? Akankah Baekhyun mengacuhkannya?_

Akan tetapi, tak pernah Chanyeol berani membayangkan reaksi yang diterimanya adalah seperti ini. Pengusiran. Pemberhentian paksa.

 _Apakah ini berarti ia telah membuat Baekhyun semarah itu? Apakah ia benar-benar telah melewati batas?_

Melangkah mendekati postur mungil Baekhyun yang bergeming, Chanyeol memanggilnya takut-takut. "…Baekhyun…?"

Terdapat jeda beberapa hitungan sebelum Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Dan apa yang dilihatnya, seketika mengubah ekspresi bingung dan takut-takut menjadi terkejut dan cemas di paras Chanyeol. Ditambah sekelumit rasa bersalah yang menyebar cepat. Karena di hadapannya, paras manis Baekhyun yang datar tanpa ekspresi, kini dibanjiri air mata.

Pandangan kedua biner hitam itu masih sama tenangnya seperti biasa. Bibir mungil itu pun tetap menggurat santai. Begitupun dengan otot-otot wajahnya yang mulus bak manekin. Tak ada tarikan-tarikan yang menunjukkan kesedihan ataupun ekspresi terluka. Tak ada. Paras datar itu tampak sama seperti biasanya. Hanya kehadiran aliran air yang membasahi kedua pipinya lah satu-satunya bukti adanya ketidakwajaran pada diri Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tengah membohongiku, Chanyeol?" Pemuda itu bertanya. Sejenak mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol dari air mata di wajahnya.

Menyadari pemuda di hadapannya belum memahami arah pembicaraan ini, Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Saat kau berkata kau hanya akan melakukannya denganku, apakah kau tengah menipuku?"

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Iris besarnya melebar semakin besar mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Kalimat yang sewajarnya sarat kesedihan dan diucapkan dengan wajah berderai air mata itu…. Ia tak bisa percaya Baekhyun baru saja mengatakannya. Seolah, pemuda itu mengimplikasikan bahwa ia…. Bahwa tindakan Chanyeol telah….

"Apa kau tengah mencemoohku dengan membawa gadis itu kemari? Apa saat kau berkata kau hanya menginginkanku, kau sedang melakukan tipu daya—"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menyahut cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak maju dengan lengan terulur, seolah siap menghapus jejak air mata itu kapan saja. "Tidak, Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku—" Namun, suaranya tercekat, pergerakannya terhenti di tengah jalan, dan ia mengepalkan kembali jemarinya. Seolah ada yang menahannya untuk bertindak mengikuti bisikan hati.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau—….. Kau menangis…?" Alih-alih, ia bertanya hati-hati. Setengah dirinya masih mengajukan kemungkinan logis bahwa Baekhyun hanya sedang kembali 'menyengajakan diri' membuat dirinya mengekskresikan air mata—pemuda itu sempat berceramah mengenai kegunaan mengekskresikan air mata pada periode waktu tertentu untuk kesehatan mata, juga kegunaannya bila diekskresikan pada kondisi yang diperlukan dalam sistem bermasyarakat. Namun, setengah dirinya yang lain—meski setelah dipikir lagi rasanya mustahil—berharap bahwa memang….

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang menangis. Untuk apa aku mengekskresikan air mataku di saat seperti—"

Kalimat pemuda itu terputus saat tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah—untuk mengecek perkataan Chanyeol—rupanya basah. Oleh cairan hangat yang kini bahkan masih keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Huh? Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. "Apakah mungkin sel syaraf pengendali kelenjar air mataku sedang tidak berfungsi? Ah. Kurasa tubuhku rusak gara-gara kehujanan tadi, Chanyeol- _ah_. Mungkin aku terkena pneumonia karena dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak. Sedari tadi jantungku juga—"

Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih mencerocos soal penyakit yang mungkin diderita tubuhnya karena kehujanan, Chanyeol telah bergerak maju dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membungkukkan punggung dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun. Meski lengannya benar mendapati tubuh yang lebih kecil itu sedikit gemetar, Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan seulas senyum terbentuk di parasnya.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol berujar, "Kau bukan terkena pneumonia tapi terserang sakit hati, Baekhyun- _ah._ " _Cemburu? Ya, lebih tepatnya mungkin cemburu._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Benarkah ia telah berhasil membuat retakan sedikit saja pada balok es yang mengungkung hati Baekhyun selama ini? Benarkah ia telah berhasil memanggil sedikit saja sisi manusiawi Baekhyun?_

Mempererat dekapannya, Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati. _'Kau milikku, Baekhyun-ah. Dan aku milikmu. Selalu milikmu.'_

Seolah dapat mendengar bisikan hati pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Baekhyun mendengung pelan. "Kau terasa hangat, Chanyeol- _ah_ ," desahnya sambil memejamkan mata dan bersandar nyaman di pundak lebar itu. Perlahan, kedua lengannya terangkat untuk balas melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

 _Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku seorang._

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
